Triple Middle Lane
by MakeMeWorst
Summary: Malzahar x Kassadin x Talon. Yaoi! If you don't like it, don't read! Sex, yaoi, violence, indecent speech, tragedy.


**Triple middle lane**

Malzahar bought his usual Doran's ring and potions before headed up to middle lane. He was thinking on the incoming game; who will be against he? They had no jungler, they had Katarina, Talon, Kassadin, Ezreal and Nami.

He arrived to the last turret of the purple side on mid and sight his opponent, Kassadin, while he slipped into his view. Malzahar wasn't sure but Kassadin flashed his eyes onto his with a dangerous smile deeper in it.

"Your fate cannot be avoided." he said it for himself slowly with relief and nerves mixture of feelings. But before he could take a step ahead Talon appeared on Kassadin's side.

- What the..

- I KNOW - yelled Talon - this jerk does not let me mid, so now I should watch his fuckin face in every minute in this match.

- YOU cannot understand why I want to face this match so much. - replied Kassadin for both.

Malzahar smirked. He knew right, if he would stay under turret Kassadin's revenge would stay behind. Kassadin narrowed his eyes while gazed into his with pure hate. Talon cannot decide whats going on, swapped his attention between the two.

Minions started to hit Talon's leg and Kassadin take the first low healthed minion. Malzahar - as he planned - waited until his opponents finished with his minions, before he could get his in safe, under turret far from them.

Malzahar earlier hit the level 6 than they could, so he approached Kassadin with a fast planned combo, first he blinded him with his Malefic Visions then opened a Null Zone portal under and gazed deeper into Kassadin's eyes by his Nether Grasp. Malzahar almost could feel the sweet victory intoxicant feelings what he earned by his intelligence against his fellow opponent but suddenly he felt a violent, sharp stab in his neck what broke his concentration by the pain what forces Malzahar to twitch from it. Before Malzahar could realise whats going on, Talon kicked him on back, right out from the turret safety radius.

-Well, well.. - Kassadin walked slowly toward Malzahar's broken body, he layed on the ground, fully spread onto his own blood, almost unconcious.

- You owe me

- You will get what you deserve, Talon.. - heard Malzahar before he tried to split out the blood what violently flows into his mouth and down on his throat, but the effort was too much and he passed out.

When Malzahar recovered the match was over, he wasn't on Summoner's Rift anymore. He was in an empty room which has only a couple of steel shackles opposite the door, and he was moored on it by his ankles and wrists. He felt a dumb pain in his arms. _"How long I been here?"_The cold wall at his back being even more colder by the minute. He tried to summon the Void to help him, some Void-venom like his Malefic Visions what maybe can corrode the chains, but it was hopeless, looks like he lost all his power in this place.

- So you woke up. Good! - Kassadin arrived on Talon's side, whos rotated keys on the tip of his hand-blade.

- This is the most forgotten Jail of Noxus. No one will hear you. - Talon locked the door behind us and throw the keys out from the jail-room. - Also, this prison built against magicians, so you lost all your ability power here. Make yourself at home!

- What the hell you want from me? - growned Malzahar.

- Me? Nothing. - Talon shrugged while slowly walked toward Malzahar, finally he leaned against the wall next to he and pointed at Kassadin, makes Malzahar to look at the direction. I will get my payment when it will be in time. - Finally Talon crossed his arms. Malzahar found Talon a quite interesting and good asassin right now; if he don't know surely he on his own side, Malzahar could imagine Talon has gone or newer was in the room. The only thing what betrayed the asassin's place was the blade what he took off and started to clean down.

-Malzahar... I been waiting for this moment so long.. - Malzahar now looked at to Kassadin again who's slowly walked toward he while summoned his Nether Blade. - Finally..

- Kill me. - commanded Malzahar calmly but well clearly.

- Killing you? Oh.. - Kassadin started to laugh as Malzahar said the best joke ever. - NO! You will pay for everything right now! Simply killing you is not enough! You will give me everything what you have! Everything what you took away from me! You will beg me, you will give me honor when I will finally break you! You will..!

- NEVER be your dog! - Malzahar interrupted Kassadin.

- We will see.. - Malzahar could hear the smirk in Kassadin's voice.

Kassadin took a step back, so Malzahar got some personal space.

- You smell like a carrion... - said Malzahar.

- You.. - Kassadin reached up the horns on his helmet and began to pull it off from his head. The view shocked Malzahar. Kassadin has every attribution what he never tought of him. He has the same face what the humans had, the only difference was the purple skin and the yellow eyes, but everything other was the same. Disheveled, brown hair, eyes, nose, mouth, simply average face. Before Malzahar could realize whats going on, Kassadin step ahead again and kissed him roughly, like he wanted to took away all his breathe, it was so long, rough and deep kiss. Malzahar felt like he can't breathe anymore, Kassadin smelled like ozone, magic from the null zone and something dark, sticky and sour nevertheless he could feel his own blood taste again, what was disgusting in a different way, it was also sticky, and tastes like the iron and something weird or bad mixed together.

When Kassadin finally broke the kiss Malzahar tought he will vomit if he force him to it again. He only laughed amused, placed his hand on Malzahar's shoulder and pins he down against the cold wall.

- Was it good? - he continued to smirk like he did before.

Malzahar's mind was totally mess, he can't even understand what kind of game he playing off and how will it give revenge for the Void Walker.

Kassadin saw his prisoner don't pay attention for he. Malzahar's thoughts interrupted Kassadin when he bited on his neck. Malzahar yelled out and Kassadin started to smirk at his skin again while get even more closer to he, finally he was all on Malzahar by the touch. He could feel Kassadin's beating heart - it was socking and interesting at the same time - a monster, like he, have heart. He tought Kassadin something not-living. Looks like he was wrong.

Kassadin took one of his cold fingertips on Malzahar's nipple and slowly draws circles around it while Malzahar hisses by the cold feeling. Then Kassadin leaned down and took the another nipple, licked it by his warm and stick tongue while softly twisted the another one. It was pleasant and wrong feeling at the same time. Malzahar never was wordy, and now decided, he won't give to Kassadin what he want, he won't even cry, moan or say anything, but soon he started to gasps slowly and quietly.

Suddenly Kassadin stopped, slipped his hands down on his muscular abdomen, slowly, like a torture while watched every move of Malzahar, who was on the edge of getting erection. When Kassadin reached his pants, he kissed Malzahar again, slowly like his hands, then begin to jerking him off in the same rythm. Malzahar shut his eyes tight and arches his back while tried to escape from Kassadin's treatment. He return a squeeze on his balls as an answer and don't let him go until Malzahar do not stay quiet and his saliva flows even more while he still not let him from the kiss.

Malzahar never tought Kassadin could drive him like now, when he was excited, breathless. He was the most disgusting person in the world whos he ever met. But Kassadin also was attractive. When he took off the last pieces of his clothes, every move what he took, how he walk toward Malzahar again,slowly, with his famous smirk and yellow eyes with a dancing light on it, how roughly he touched him again while he can't even move just lay here helpless, how he played to make Malzahar crazy...

- I.. I want you - said Malzahar slowly, still gasping for air, lust in his voice.

Kassadin leaned extremelly closer like now and whispered into his ears - You want what? C'mon..

- I .. - _"If I say.. It will be irreversible"_ - I want you! Take me as yours! - then he suddenly closed his eyes in relief and fear.

Kassadin untied Malzahar before he could react, so he felt against him. Kassadin grabbed him, took off his vest and tear his pants off, grabbed his scarp and wrapped it arround on his wrist like a leash, then grabbed his shoulders and forces him to knees - Malzahar allowed himself.

- Suck it! - commanded Kassadin and grabbed Malzahar's hair, but he already opened his mouth and looked up at he with teary eyes of lust. Kassadin leaded Malzahar by his head, roughly and faster took it all into his throat. Malzahar can't breathe at te first time, especially when Kassadin began to trust himself. The only thing what he was able to do is to try get some breathe and moan. Kassadin moaned even more loudly while teased his oneself, whenever he became even more slow Malzahar took his teeth on it to scratch his staff tought, make it even more pleasurable when he return into his warm and soft mouth. Malzahar also wanted to touch oneself but Kassadin saw it, kick his hand away and tore himself away, so he felt on the ground.

Malzahar now noticed Talon, he was sitting in the corner, leaned against the wall, half-naked and jerking himself off while moaning slightly and gasps. His eyes was full of lust, envy and he was all along sweaty. Malzahar enjoyed the view, he knew right, its all about you and Kassadin.

- Talon, you want the money or you want to be the third? - asked Kassadin.

- Fuck the money... - moaned Talon.

Kassadin took a slow invited motion toward the assassin, whos now stopped for a moment, Malzahar could seen the pain on his face before he stood up and continued to stroke himself again slowly while he get even more closer to us.

- Ride me! - commanded again Kassadin but Talon started to laugh slightly.

- Look at he! - said - He still virgin! Look at his teary lust eyes.. look how he act.. He don't know how to..

- You're right.. - said Malzahar a little bit ashamed while looked away from their eyes, even more down and started to blush at the view.

Kassadin grabbed his waist and Talon knelt down in front of he, he took all the view from Malzahar. Kassadin suddenly entered inside he, he shutted his eyes tight while yelled out from the pain even more louder by every inch of Kassadin. Talon lifted Malzahar's head by his hand and kissed him slowly, passionatelly, in a different way than Kassadin did it, let him whenever he broke for air and kissed him again and again slowly with even more lust, discovered every corner of his mouth by his sticky tongue and absorbed every moan of he.

Kassadin gave the pain by every thrust what he made and the pleasure too, while he was causing his own orgasm, and Talon demanded his own, when he broke the kiss and pressed his throbbing dick against his lips. Malzahar opened his mouth for it, and took it deeper inside his throat whenever Kassadin thrusted inside and he was pushed forward.

Talon was the first who had to come, he gripped Malzahar's shoulder while leaned over him, took all his weight on it and moaned loudly with even more less breathe. Malzahar let him out from his mouth and Talon got the second shot semen of his own over his chest and some on his face. Then he grabbed his own dick and jerked off the last drips at Malzahar's face and hair. Talon looked like really attractive like that. After Malzahar felt Kassadin came too with a violent shaking force, pouring Malzahar's inside with all his hot semen, and he can't stood it anymore, he came too, it flows down on his own tights with Kassadin's too.

When Kassadin finished he pushed him away. Malzahar felt so exhausted, pleasured but he still wanted more..

- Finish him off! - said Kassadin without contentment.

- Don't you wanted to...? - started to ask Talon, but he suddenly remained in silent. Then a hand grabbed Malzahar's hair and he could feel a sharp stab into his heart.

Nothing more.


End file.
